


Connection

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-03
Updated: 2007-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Who could need him now, damaged as he was?





	Connection

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the "Sixth Sense" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). This is especially for [](https://shebit.livejournal.com/profile)[shebit](https://shebit.livejournal.com/), who's a little tired of slash. *grin* Look, no slash! And yes, I *am* feeling okay.. *grin*

Faramir woke abruptly, his arm and shoulder on fire. It didn't feel like his own pain--the arm had been broken, the shoulder pulled nearly from its socket. And then just as suddenly, the pain was gone.

He'd not felt pain like that since... Boromir, and the arrows. But his brother was dead--so whose pain had he felt, and why? When they were children, Boromir had always said that Faramir felt the pain of the person who most needed him-- _and yet I was not there for your need, brother_. Who could need him now, damaged as he was?


End file.
